Defining Sacrifice
by Irish Maiden16
Summary: Wonder Woman learns to trust her heart as she vows to save the man she loves from a fate worst than death. (A This Little Piggy/Nolanverse story.)
1. Chapter 1

**Defining Sacrifice**

**Disclaimer: All Justice League & Batman characters belong to DC Comics**

* * *

The moon was waxy and full over the crimson tinged skyline of Gotham City, Batman was looming over the edge, his knee supporting his weight as he narrowed his intense molten hazel-green eyes down to the sidewalk of the Iceberg Lounge, noticing elegantly dressed women and men emerging from town cars and limousines. It was unnerving to him. He firmed his soft lips into a slight scowl, feeling impatient as a steady pulse entered his body. He received information from the J'onn Jones, who was overseeing the collection of screens inside the monitor womb of the Watchtower. He sighed out a breath of annoyance as his gloved hand clutched over the stone head of the gargoyle. He shifted his body from the uncomfortable position, and straightened his posture.

Suddenly the shadowy rooftop was filled with a heavenly scent of jasmine. He turned around slowly, feeling a light breeze rush over his body. And then, he lifted his chin and stared at the raven haired goddess descending from the sky. She was beautiful, her long hair was curly silk, sapphire eyes piercing with the infused strength of the Amazon race and her lips were glazed with Ruby. When her red boots touched down on the cement, she stood regally with a stern and calm expression. He couldn't help but rake his eyes over her curvy body, as she curved her full lips into a smile. She walked in front of him, her eyes dazzling as light from the moon above became captured into her pupils.

"J'onn informed me that you might need assistance," Diana said with a soft voice, staring directly into his eyes. "I have come to assist you with this mission, Batman."

Batman almost rolled his eyes underneath the silts of the cowl, instead he turned around and mounted his boot onto the ledge. She studied for a moment, before sitting down next to him, leaning her elbow on the head of the gargoyle. He shifted his eyes at her slightly before settling his gaze back to the street.

Diana lifted her gaze to the night sky. "It's a beautiful night." she said quietly as she stared at the full moon. She narrowed her eyes back to the street below and let out a sighed, revealing her impatience. "J'onn spoke about Intergang recovering a rare jewel?"

Batman nodded. "The Rosetta stone. Worth millions to anyone who fences it." He paused. "I also did a background check from the information I recovered at Gotham Museum. It stated the the stone had supernatural proprieties. It's can't be trifled with." He looked at her bored expression and listened to a loud sigh escape from her lips. He parted his lips and said, "Patience, princess." his voice became heavier. "Intergang uses tactics of deception when infiltrating."

Diana rolled her eyes. "Tell me about it. What would Intergang want with this Rosetta stone anyways?" She furrowed her brows with confusion. She could never get used to Batman patient technique of remaining stone like and observing from the shadows.

"We'll find out soon enough...in the the mean time." Batman said with his gruff voice trailing.

"I know. Patience." Diana said, turning her gaze to the couples below. She shifted her eyes back to Batman, she had unspoken feelings for the elusive Dark Knight. His methods of preserving justice was truly intriguing, even to her. She also knew that he was used to women thinking him like that, underneath his fierce exterior was the compassionate, daring and sharp featured billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne.

She settled her eyes on a couple exiting the Iceberg Lounge, a high society night club owned by the noxious Oswald Cobblepot, she mused watching their faces beam, and kissed as they entered a car. Another couple was cuddling as they walked.

"Do you ever wish you were down there, Bruce?" She couldn't resist asking. Batman turned his head away.

"I'm down there all I need to be, princess." He clarified with a raspy tone.

"Yes. It is just a job to you." Diana sighed, feeling a burning in her chest. "I'm talking about going down and spending a night with maybe..." she twirled her finger through her hair. "Some special." She stared at him momentarily watching his strict expression change as his hazel eyes lowered. He was concealing something. "No," she smirked. "No dating for the Batman. Might cut in to your extra brooding time." she lightly teased.

Batman turned his head towards her and penetrating eyes were hazel embers behind the cowl. His upper lips curved as he formed a scowl. "Princess." he graveled out, more depth to the growl of his voice. "Dating within in the team always leads to disaster. Two, you're a princess from a society of immortal warriors. I'm a rich kid with issues. A lot of issues. And three," he paused, feeling a constriction in his throat. "If my enemies knew I was dating someone special, they wouldn't stop until that gotten to me, through her." His growl lingered in the air.

Diana crushed the gargoyles head with her fist. "Next." she stated simply. Batman turned to her, gaping his mouth opened. He couldn't think of anything else to say to her. Before she could say a few words, the alarm bell chimed from across the street. Batman straightened brushing his cape off his shoulders and looking down at the umbra of the alley way.

"There," he pointed , before firing his grappling gun into the air. He glided over the bustling street within seconds he was in the alley.

"Save by the bell," Diana smirked. She had full intentions of being the dating subject up at a later time. She flew down to follow, they both confronted a slender thief in a black skin-tight suit. The female larcenist appeared to be trying to break through the door with a crowbar. Diana instantly know that it wasn't Catwoman. Batman whipped out his projectile at the security alarm to silence it. The startled thief took a step back. "She's just a common thief," Diana stated with bewilderment. "What happen to Intergang?"

"J'onn must of gotten a bad tip." Batman growled, shrugging his shoulders. "It happens." He glared at the thief. "Hand over the crowbar." He growled, holding out his gloved hand.

A light devilish chuckle piecing out of the thief's black stained lips. "Whatever you say handsome," she said, with a charming feminine tone. She threw the crow and it instantly transformed into a orange tinged viper. Batman widen his eyes and narrowly dodged the deadly snake slithering after him. He was unprepared for sorcery. He knew that he had to stay focus and not let his guard down.

"That trick always went big in Egypt." The thief said, sneering at the Dark Knight. She raked her icy blue eyes over his pronounced chin and soft lips. Inside her clever mind she was conquering up a spell to imprisoned his well-sculpted body with. He was gorgeous.

A perfect attention to her collection of worthless victims that betrayed her lustful desires.

She raised her arms, and a beautiful exotic woman was revealed. The Greek goddess Circe. She sauntered around the shadows , eyes locked onto the Batman. Diana glared at the goddess with a look of fury.

"Circe!" Diana bellowed. "Be careful. She's..."

"I know. I've read the Odyssey!" Batman growled out, opening a compartment of his belt. He took up two metal projectiles and flicked them at the goddess. Circe raised her hands and the pieces of his weaponry turned into white turtle doves and flew away. Underneath the cowl, Bruce felt his eyebrows raise, he watched her place a feather over her chin and flashed him a seductive gaze.

"That it for you, handsome?" she jeered.

Diana boldly stepped and locked her eyes with Circe. "What are you doing in the mortal realm, witch?" she demanded with a chilling voice. "You were banished into the pit."

Circe laughed. " They needed to create more space. So they patrolled me. Of course I had to promise that I would leave you beloved mother and sisters alone before they released me." she spat out venom. "I can see that I haven't miss much. The only good thing in this realm that interests me..." she shifted her eyes back to Batman. "Are the handsome men."

Diana gritted her teeth and looked at Batman. "Mother sent this witch to Tartarus. Circe has a nasty habit of turning innocent people into animals." Diana explained, breathing fire. "Mostly good men that her cold heart lusts after."

"So I've read," Batman stormed impatiently. He sensed Circe's deception. He lunged piercing gaze was locked on the witch.

The two heroes starting running towards her, but Circe stood her ground and casually raised her hand and created white telekinetic energy that sent both of them crashing into a wall. Batman grunted as he stood up, looking at Wonder Woman who was still hazed from the blast. He regained his breath and raced towards the goddess. A giant stone hand emerged from the wall behind and wrapped him.

The stone started crushing him tightly. He screeched loudly felling his ribs bruising. Circe swayed her hips towards him, and the hand propelled forward to her. Batman barred his teeth together, trying to escape an escape. "Let me go!" he demanded, stiffening his jaw.

"Now this is interesting," Circe mocked, glazing her lips with her tongue. She gently grabbed his chin and pulled his face closer to her. "I was thinking about harming the princess, since she has deep feelings for you..." Batman widened his eyes and shifted his gaze to Diana. " You're punishment will be so much more satisfying." she rolled her cold gaze to Diana who was slowly getting up.

"Circe," Diana yelled, body quaking in anger. "Don't touch him!"

"First, I want to see his handsome face, " Circe said, placing her hands on the side of the cowl and easing off his head. She threw the mask down and stared at the sweat-slacked refined features of Bruce Wayne. His hooded enriched dark hazel eyes glared at her as she slid her down down his thin aquiline nose and down to his thin upper lip. A shadowy smirked crossed over her lips. "Since I can't hurt you, princess," she squeezed his cheeks. "I can make you suffer by changing this handsome prince of Gotham..." she pondered looking into Bruce's sullen gaze. " Making him lose his dignity forever, and you'll never want to see him again. You'll compassionate heart will disown him." She grinned. "He'll be nothing." she rubbed her curled finger over his scowling lips. "Just a worthless and pitiful creature."

Bruce winced as he felt his stomach churn as she aimed her hand at his hand, light emitted from her fingers. Diana gasped watching the blood drain from Bruce's cheeks and then the hand released his body. Bruce crashed to the ground landing on his face. And with that, Circe laughed and melted into the darkness, leaving Diana with her bedeviled team mate.

"Love him while you still can..."

"Bruce," Diana said softly, stroking her hand through his soaked dark wavy hair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
**

* * *

Diana felt tears streaming down her cheeks as she listened to the discernible soft cries in the dark. Her lowered her head down until her blue eyes were merely inches away from his dark, hazel eyes. At, first she wasn't sure how to handle this bewitchment that Circe placed on him instead of panicking she gently caressed her soothing touch over his slightly feverish pale skin. Bruce darted opened his eyes to the sudden jolt of his body, his eyes were clouding with darkness. His brow furrowed as he kept his eyes opened, focus on her, then closed again as his skin became a dingy coating.

"Princess," he said breathless, his voice strained against the depths of his throat. "What's happening to me?"

"I don't know what bedevilment Circe as done to you, Bruce." Diana replied, threading his drenched waves of chocolate with her long fingers. "I will find a way to restore your body." Her voice was calm, and firm and full of determination, his eyes closed as she delicately brushed the loose stands off his sweat-dotted brow. She kept her soft gaze settled on his handsome face. He lifted his shaky hand and placed it firmly on her bare shoulder, the corners of his mouth turned up slightly at the edges as he kept on staring at her. Diana felt her fierce emotions betraying her as she watched his skin tone change into a darker hue.

"Bruce," she said as his name fell on her lips once more. She pulled away from him, clenching her jaw.

He opened his mouth trying to say something, but winced as his teeth morphed into sharp needle-point fangs. He gave her a look of confusion playing across his features. Diana gingerly placed her hand on his embossed bat insignia, keeping her eyes locked into his as drops of rain starting to pelt over their bodies. He gasped loudly, body quaking as he gritted his fangs. Still, he broke eye contact from her, even as he felt his bone twisting and then he reached out a hand and placed it flatly on her flawless cheek.

"You're so beautiful...you're eyes...like starlight," he whispered hoarsely, his trembling fingers contorting into something devilish as two black daggers pierced out of the material of his gloves. He kept his hand on her smooth skin feeling the comforting heat enter through his throbbing bones. "I've never seen you this close before...you're beautiful Diana...princess of the Amazons." He felt his throat constrict and released a heavy exhale into her air. "Diana, if I don't make there's something you need to know..." his scratchy voice trailed.

Diana bit her bottom lip, unprepared for this moment. She clamped her hand over his mouth. "Don't talk, Bruce , you need to save your strength." She slammed her eyes. She was unprepared to see her teammate, partner and friend fall into this state of weakness. She knew the extent of Circe's black magic and the effects the spells had on mortal flesh. Most of the witch's victims didn't survive long in their new vessels they were cursed to be imprisoned in because of their defilement to her demands. She knew that most of the forms the mortal men were enchanted were fat, greedy boars that were chained into stalks to be slaughtered. She averted her eyes to the shadows for a moment, wishing she knew how to stop this transformation over him.

"Great Hera," Diana gasped. Bruce screeched, his body expelled sweat, his eyes were growing dark and foggy. He doubled , grabbing his mid-section as two sharp fangs pushed out of his upper lip. He groaned, his nose was breaking. Diana could see his ears were beginning to point against his strands of hair.

"Diana!" he tried to speak her name , but it sounded foreign and high pitched. He shifted his eyes around, terrified, hugging himself, feeling his stomach sink against his bones. Thick muscle began to dissolve into a coat of blackness under his suit.

Diana looked around the alley, trying to remain a calm poise. "Hera, help us." She looked back at her handsome teammate as he suffered under his transformation. The billionaire wailed cries of distress as his arms morphed and develop into a shape of black wings. Bruce screeched with wide eyes as he lifted his wings to his face and started to thrash his body against the pavement.

"Don't look at me, princess!" He screamed, shuddering his wings over his deformed face. His mind registered the form he was becoming. He was morphing into a bat. He struggled to pull himself off the ground, his feet were also changing; curling into small furry paws with claws made to hold his entire body's weight which was transforming drastically. Bruce was rapidly shrinking and currently the size of a large dog. He slammed his eyes, feeling his humanity relentlessly fading away. He screeched out of frustration, and despair.

Diana covered her mouth as she watched and listened to Bruce's body twist and shift as he groaned and opened his eyes wider, blinking , trying to adjust his focus. "Argh.." He rasped, as he narrowed his eyes to his chest and saw that he was covered into black and brown tinged fur. "I'm becoming a bat..." He growled into a low wispy voice as he was know the size of a house cat.

"Bruce," Diana placed her hand over his fur covered forehead, with assurance gleaming in her eyes. "It's going to be okay."

Bruce felt the transformation reach his head, his ears were now enlarged and pointy and suddenly he could hear everything around him. Every tiny detail of the bustling traffic of downtown Gotham. His eyes leaked out tears as his jaw pushed painfully out into a short muzzle, his dull black eyes lifted and stared at Diana. 'Don't be afraid...princess..." he released another high-pitch screech into the muggy air.

His online no longer even resembled a man and he flapped his wings and screeched in frustration.

At last, the transformation was finished. All that remind of the brooding Dark Knight was a fuming black bat crawling out of the armored suit and releasing silent squeaks. Diana gingerly scooped with the quaking creature into the palm of her hands and lifted him close to her chest.

The bat nuzzled his tiny head against her breast plate.

"Don't worry, Bruce," She whispered soothing words to the curled out creature. "I'm going to find a way out of this for you. I promise."

The bat lifted his head and gave her a short nod before closing his eyes. He felt warm, protected and calm in her hands.


End file.
